Engine Gear System
The Engine Gear System (エンジンギアシステム Enjin Gia Shisutemu) is the fourth Beyblade System to be implemented, starting from December 2002. It succeeded the Magnacore System and has been succeeded by the Hard Metal System. Information Also referred to as the EG System. In this system, Spin Gears have been replaced with the larger and more advanced Engine Gears. However, they are not compatible with the Blade Base for the Spin Gear System or the Magnacore System. Engine Gear System Beyblades were the last to be made entirely out of Plastic Parts (excluding the Weight Disk), before the implementation of the Hard Metal System. Latter Engine Gear System Parts were either semi-metal or completely metal. Whilst Engine Gear System Beyblades were still being released, Takara included non-Engine Gear System Parts in certain Beyblades, such as the Metal Weight Core in Metal Driger or the Free-Spinning Gear in Zeus. However, Hasbro released the same Beyblades but with Engine Gears. Engine Gear Turbo System The Engine Gear Turbo System (エンジンギアターボシステム Enjin Gia Tābo Shisutemu), also referred to as the EGT System, was implemented on June 2003. It further strengthened the Engine Gear. Blade Tips can still be replaced in this System however, fewer Beyblades had this option near the end of the Engine Gear Turbo System. Only Beyblades Dragoon GT and Dranzer GT utilize this System. Structure Bit Chips (BC) A Bit Chip (ビットチップ Bitto Chippu) is a circular part held in place by the Attack Ring. While Bit Chips were optional for the most part, it would usually come with decals that could be placed on it of it for aesthetic purposes. These stickers would usually portray a Bit-Beast from the Anime. Since Bit-Chips were short in length in their early stages, old Chips will not fit without Bit-Chip Covers. Bit Chip Covers Bit Chip Covers (ビットチップカバー Bitto Chippu Kabā) were initially attached to all Beyblades released under the Inital System (First Generation) and their purpose was to protect Bit-Chips from damage. However, as Bit-Chip Covers would frequently fall out in battle, Bit-Chips were lengthened during the implementation of the Spin Gear System. Bit-Chip Covers became obsolete as they became difficult to disengage with the new Bit-Chips. In addition to this, old Beyblades with Bit-Chip Covers, such as Master Dranzer, have now been changed to include the longer Bit-Chips in Japan. Attack Rings (AR) Attack Rings (アタックリング Atakku Ringu) provide the Beyblade with it's main contact points and determine it's attack strength and effects. It is often the part that makes contact with opposing Beyblades first hence it's name. Attack Rings are decorated with various spikes and protrusions that accentuate its Type characteristics: Attack, Defense, Stamina etc. Sub-Attack Rings A Sub-Attack Ring, or Secondary Attack Ring (二重アタックリング Nijū Atakkuringu) is compatible with Beyblades that do not have a fixed Attack Ring, such as Galeon Attacker. It is not compatible with Beyblades like Dragoon F, which has a fixed Attacked Ring. It can also be attached to Gabriel's Blade Base. Since it is not fixed, it can spin freely and has the effect of absorbing blows and eluding opponents' attacks. Any part capable of fitting a Sub-Attack Ring cannot be used without one. Weight Disks (WD) Weight Disks (ウエイトディスク Ueito Disuku) determine the weight and stabilises a Beyblade. Those with a large diameter can be used for attacking. Blade Bases (BB) Blade Bases (ブレードベース Burēdo Bēsu) contain the axis of a Beyblade. This part roughly determines the overall Type, spin and movement of a Beyblade and provides them with traction. When in action, the Blade Base releases the Engine Gear determined by the Blade Base's clutch lock system. This decides the moment in time when the Engine Gear will activate. First Clutch Bases First Clutch Bases (ファーストクラッチベース Fāsuto Kuratchi Bēsu) are also known as Instant Release. The Engine Gear is triggered at the beginning of the battle, resulting in a large burst of speed almost immediately after launch. Middle Clutch Bases Middle Clutch Bases is triggered partway through the battle, earlier than a Final Clutch Base but not instantly like the First Clutch Base, releasing a quick burst of speed. It has a similar design to the Final Clutch Blade Base. Final Clutch Bases Final Clutch Bases (ファイナルクラッチベース Fainaru Kuratchi Bēsu) are also known as Hit Release. The Engine Gear is triggered when the Blade Base collides with an object or when the Beyblade is slowing down (often towards the end of a battle), releasing a quick burst of speed. The clutches must be pulled prior to winding the Engine Gear. No Clutch Bases No Clutch Bases are also known as Steady Release. The Engine Gear is triggered at the beginning of the battle and releases steadily throughout battle. In other words, the Engine Gear is always activated. It is used with Beyblades equipped with Custom Engine Weights as they are heavier and slower like Wolborg 4 and Rock Bison. Engine Stopper Bases Engine Stopper Bases allows a Beyblade to spin without the use of a launcher and is made for exclusive use with Gyro Engine Gears. Engine Gears (EG) Engine Gears (エンジンギア Enjin Gia) are upgraded Spin Gears that have a spring-like mechanisms. Engine Gears help Beyblades achieve high-speed rotation and can change it's behaviour drastically in battle. Standard Engine Gears Standard Engine Gears are the basic Engine Gears. They are found in most Engine Gear System Beyblades but their Blade Tips will vary. *'Right Engine Gears' (レライエンジンギア Raito Tābo Enjin Gia) are made for right spin Beyblades. *'Left Engine Gears' (レフトエンジンギア Refuto Enjin Gia) are made for left spin Beyblades. Turbo Engine Gears Turbo Engine Gears (ターボエンジンギア Tābo Enjin Gia) are upgraded versions of the Standard Engine Gears and provides a release four times stronger than them. All Beyblades with Turbo Engine Gears are equipped with Custom Engine Weights. *'Right Turbo Engine Gears' (レライターボエンジンギア Raito Tābo Enjin Gia) are made for right spin Beyblades. *'Left Turbo Engine Gears' (レフトターボエンジンギア Refuto Tābo Enjin Gia) are made for left spin Beyblades. Reverse Engine Gears Reverse Engine Gears (エンジンギアリバース Enjin Gia Ribāsu spin in the opposite direction to the rest of the Beyblade. This Engine Gear can only be found in Dranzer GT, and is used for the Dranzer Gigs Turbo Reverse Attack. Although this attack can be incredible effective, the Beyblade slows down when the gear kicks in. All Beyblades with Reverse Engine Gears are equipped with Custom Engine Weights. Gyro Engine Gears Gyro Engine Gears (ジャイロエンジンギア Jairo Enjin Gia) are unique bearing-based Engine Gears, where the Blade Tip can spin freely and independently. It can only be fitted with the Engine Stopper Blade Base but it also means that a Beyblade with this Engine Gear can be launched without a Launcher, since the Ripcord can be inserted into the Blade Base itself. Unlike most other bearing-based Spin Gears, the Gyro Engine Gear uses a plastic bearing rather than a metal one. The Gyro Engine Gear is exclusive to Flame Pegasus. Customize Gears Customize Gears (カスタマイズギア Kasutamaizu Gia) are basically larger versions of some older Spin Gears like the Right SG (Free Shaft Ver.) used by Dranzer S. Zeus and Gigars were the only ones to be released with Customize Gears. Cores Cores (コア Koa) are weights contained within the centre of Spin Gears (NEO Spin Gears) and they replace the metal ring found in Regular Spin Gears. Heavy Metal Cores Heavy Metal Cores (ヘビーメタルトコア Hebī Metaru Koa) are the heaviest cores ever released. They are heavier than the Metal Weight Core and made entirely out of metal, improving a Beyblade's defensive power and stability. This is why it is mainly used in Compact and Defensive Beyblades. Despite being released with the Engine Gear System, it is a core meant to be used with the Magnacore System and can be mounted on Blade Bases from that System. Custom Engine Weights Customize Gears (カスタマイズギア Kasutamaizu Gia) are basically larger versions of some older Spin Gears like the Right SG (Free Shaft Ver.) used by Dranzer S. They can have Blade Tips that can spin freely and independantly from the rest of the Beyblade. Zeus and Gigars were the only ones to be released with Customize Gears. Accessories Turbo Winders Turbo Winders are Winders used to wind up Engine Gears before the launch of a Beyblade. They are included with every Beyblade with an Engine Gear released and sold. Turbo Engine Gears and Reverse Engine Gears Beyblades come with larger Turbo Winders. Reception Despite the Engine Gears being a new innovation in Beyblade, they have proven to be rather unpopular, since the Engine Gears and their Blade Bases have proven useless in a competitive situation. Some beyblades become more unstable after the engine gear kicks in, and due the heightened Tip increasing the chances of the beyblade from being knocked out of balance. One notable exception to this is Wolborg 4, whose steady release blade base allows for exceptional endurance. Beyblades Hasbro Versions Hasbro released certain Magnacore System Beyblades with Engine Gears instead. Category:Systems Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Original Series Category:First Generation Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade